


Shattered Skin

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [110]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoems, literaturepoetry, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, originalwork - Freeform, scareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18poems, thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform, thedarkemotionalpoems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Shattered Skin

Shattered Skin

Everyone 

Has a shell 

To be protected 

Not leave 

Their comfort zone 

Until they were 

Ready to do so

Break out 

Evolve into

A new person

Good change 

For them 

Sometimes 

It can be scary 

Rather to know 

If they will be 

The same person 

As they are now 

But I feel 

Close to myself 

Never let my guard down 

Nor let people

Come in 

Not even be next to me 

There’s so much 

To do 

Rather than 

Staying here 

In my own shell 

With the darkness

Yes I feel 

Scared 

Anxious 

Worried 

If I will mess up 

But I’m not 

Going to let fear 

Eat me alive 

Not even the dark

Itself 

They can go away 

Far away 

From me 

While I 

Get up 

Run across 

Every wall 

Burrier 

Shells 

Including this old skin 

I want to breakout of this skin

Into pieces 

Shatter it 

I want to 

Shattered skin


End file.
